Freezer Burn
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: And with all my heart, I'm sure we're closer than we ever were. I don't have to hear or see. I've got all the proof I need. I believe.


(waves nervously) Hi, everyone! I'm obsessedwithstabler, and I am just easing into the X Files universe! I just watched my first episode, End Game, and it touched me so deeply that I was inspired to write something. I'm very excited about it, and I hope you guys will be, too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: So not mine. All I have is my Mountain Dew...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I've always loved him.

His rapier wit, his mood swings, his thirst for something bigger than the human race itself... I love all of it. Why? I'm not sure. But I am sure that losing him will destroy me entirely.

Through the night he's slowly gotten better, and it was only at the urgings of a very persistent nurse that I finally went home.

"Your husband will be fine," she had insisted over and over again. "You're a very devoted wife, but I'm sure that he would appreciate you taking care of yourself rather than passing out when he finally wakes up."

I gave her a grim chuckle. She's surprisingly very close to the truth. If there is one thing true about Fox Mulder, it's that he is incredibly protective. I looked at him one last time, then forced my tired and aching body out of the chair. A hot shower and a quick catnap would probably do me a world of good. But being near him, watching over him, is something that I need.

And it's not just my need to keep him safe that haunts me as I drive home. It's the fact that he chose to save me over his own sister. Given the choice, he had protected me and kept me safe while his sister was tossed into the icy water like a rag doll. I'll never forget the look on his face for as long as I live. And I put it there.

I barely remember getting home, taking a shower, and collapsing into my bed. When I opened my eyes again, I looked at the clock. Barely two hours had passed. I needed to get back to the hospital. If he was alone when he opened his eyes...

As fast as I could move I packed a bag, grabbing a couple of things for him before I left my apartment again. The ride back took less than fifteen minutes, and I barely remembered to lock the doors of the car before I sprinted back into the hospital.

The nurse who had urged me to leave was at his door, and for a brief moment, my heart stopped. Then she smiled at me, and my shoulders slumped in relief. "Has he woken up yet?"

She shakes her head and her smile grows larger. "Your husband hasn't awakened yet, but he's starting to. He's probably waited on you."

Waited on me... I would wait on him for the rest of my life. Without another word I hurried into his room. His eyes are still closed but his breathing pattern has changed, I note as I sit down beside his bed and rest my hands lightly on his arm.

A soft moan alerts me to the fact that he's waking up, and I lean forward, unable to keep my lips from curving up in a tender smile. "Hey." I'm amazed at how much joy is crammed into that one syllable, but this is Mulder. He's always been able to do that to me, and I love him and hate him for it. "How are you feeling?" My hand absently slides into his, gripping his fingers loosely, and I receive a weak squeeze in return.

He licks his lips. "Like... I got a bad case of freezer burn," he whispers weakly. I almost want to tell him to stop talking. But I'm a selfish woman, and I need to hear him speak, to witness that unique charm that he still possesses even after fighting off death. "How did I get here?"

"A naval reconnaissance squad found you. They choppered you to Eisenhower Field."

He nods, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

My fingers lightly squeeze his again, and the response is stronger. "Thanks for ditching me."

"I'm sorry..." He pauses to take a breath. "I couldn't let you risk your life on this."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

There is a long pause, and for a moment, I hope sleep has reclaimed him so that he can rest and heal.

"No. No..." He turns his head and studies me with that usual fierce intensity. Only this time he barely has the strength to keep his eyes open. "But I... I found something I thought I'd lost..."

I watch his pallid face, morbidly curious. Just what had he lost?

"Faith to keep looking."

As he spoke those words softly, another smile appears on my face, and I run my free hand up and down his arm. He's fighting sleep as hard as he can and I finally say, "Rest, Mulder." He always fights everything with all that he has, and this time is no exception. "You can keep looking later."

He gives me an exhausted smile and squeezes my fingers lightly. "I will."

My smile is growing larger. "I know you will. Sleep." My fingers pause on a barely noticeable scar on his arm, and I make a mental note to ask him about it later.

Finally the exhaustion is too much for even my Mulder, and I'm relieved when his eyes close and his breathing becomes deep and even again. It is only in moments like these when I allow myself to be weak, to really break down and let it all go. A tear slips down my cheek and hits the blanket covering him.

His hand reflexively tightens around my fingers, as if even in the deepest recesses of sleep he's comforting me, trying to take care of me. It should be the other way around, but more often than not, it's not.

I lean closer to him. "It's okay, Mulder." His name rolls off of my tongue so naturally, like he's always been there. And in a way, he has. He's always been here with me.

I believe that.

_And with all my heart I'm sure _

_We're closer than we ever were _

_I don't have to hear or see _

_I've got all the proof I need _

_There are more than angels _

_Watching over me _

_I believe _

_Oh, I believe_

The End!

A/N: Well, there you go. The song verse used at the very end there is from Diamond Rio's amazing song, I Believe, and struck me as being very Scully. Remember, I've only seen one episode, so I'm kinda nervous about how OOC it might be. But I feel that it came out pretty well, and I hope you guys won't kick me back to my other fandoms! For those who are still following me and my stories, bless you for making this leap with me into the universe of X Files! Thanks for reading, and please remember to review! I'd love to know how what you guys thought of it!


End file.
